The place I call my home
by your future plumber
Summary: Four different girls.. all of them are connected by HER. Five exchange students from Finland comes to Seigaku. A year full of terror.. all because of HER.
1. Exchange students

Uwaah I've been thinking about writing a story where me and my friends would be on.. so I decided to do it. So, I've changed the names of my friends.. and my own. They're still all finnish names because.. we are finnish people. I can assure you that all the stories about the history of me and my friend are true. Yeah, so this is so fun to write because I was able to complain about my life in a form of a story. Well anyways, do enjoy this story.

There probably will be some pairings, I'm just not sure who I'll pair to who.. 'grins'

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis in any way.. and technically I don't own my friends either.. Oh what the heck, I owe them all. They're all my little slaves.

* * *

"GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF THE BED THIS INSTANT YOUNG LADY!! I BET YOU THOUGHT YOU CAN SKIP SCHOOL TODAY TOO!!" A loud yell woke up Lotta from her deep sleep. She groaned and cursed quietly under her breath. Well, her mother did have a point.. she had thought of the possibility to skip school that day. She let out another frustraded groan until she kicked the covers of her twin sized bed and get up.

Her name was Lehtinen Lotta, your every day finnish 16 years old school girl.. Except that she wasn't that normal compared to the rest of the girls in her age. For one, she didn't go to high school, for she was a freshman in techincal school, studying to be a HPAC (heating, plumbing, air-conditioning) installer. Beside her choise of career, one could really say she was having an identity crisis, for despite being a girl, she wore two sizes too big jeans and way too big t-shirts and hoodies, walked and talked like a boy from time to time. It wasn't completely her fault thought.. She had only one girl classmate, for the rest of the class were all guys. She also had two brothers and no sisters.. and she was alot closer with her father than her mother..

Lotta scratched her messy, short blond hair and yawned. She dragged herself to the kitchen and grumpily started eating her breakfast.. two toasts and a huge class of cocoa. Her mother rolled her eyes and started whining how Lotta was always so bad tempered in the mornings. Lotta kept her mouth shut and just glared her mother angrily. She excused herself when her mother started rambling about Lotta's weight. Geez, just because her mother was having a middle age crisis and she had lost her own butt, she didn't have to pester Lotta.. Was it so wrong that she was way too lazy to exercise and liked to eat? She wasn't even fat, more like she was chubby. So annoying..

* * *

An excited bark woke Jenna up from her nice and peaceful sleep. She yawned and checked the time. _Oh, it's just 7.30, I still have time to sleep.. _she was drifting back to dreamland when her eyes widened. _WTF?? 7.30 ALREADY?! I'M SO LAAATE! LOTTA'S GOING TO KILL ME!!" _Jenna jumped off the bed and grabbed her cellphone. She sent a text message to her classmate. Just like she suspected, she received an angry message as a reply.

Her name was Haapalahti Jenna. She was 18 years old finnish girl. She was a freshman in technical school, studying to be a HPAC installer. Yes, she was Lotta's classmate. Jenna had been in high school twice, but she had been forced to drop out because she was depressed. She was healthy now, but you never knew when that disease came back.. Jenna had a black hair that reached to her shoulders. She had a fringe and few red stripes on her hair. She had two piercings on her face, one on her lip while the other was in her nose. She also had a small heart shaped tattoo on her right wrist.

Jenna quickly got dressed before she went to her computer. Since she had missed her bus, she had a good 45 minutes before the next one. She went to a chatting site and checked her messages.. no new messages. She sighed bitterly. It had been a month since she broke up with her boyfriend. It turned out that the guy was only after sex so after two weeks of 'dating' the guy had broke up with her. She was 'not his type' and the guy 'wasn't searching a long time relationship'. Bullshit..

* * *

"Honey, don't you have school today?" A low voice shook Mia out of the dreamland. She glanced at her boyfriend and yawned. Heck, she didn't feel like going to school at all.. She was dropping out of high school anyway. She was a freshman in near-by high school. She stood up in sitting position and gave here boyfriend a kiss. She put a towel around her naked body and went to take a shower.

Her name was Peltonen Mia, she was 17 years old and she had a brown and thick hair that reached to her shoulders. She usually kept her hair in a high ponytail. Her face was filled with light coloured freckles and she hated them deeply.. Oh if only she could get rid of them.. She cursed under her breath when the water turned cold. It seemed that the oil had run out.. She let out another yawn and stepped out of the icy water.

Mia's bad mood faded away when she noticed that her boyfriend had made her breakfast. Her boyfriend was the best! Mia gratefully took a bite of her toast and took a sip of her coffee. Yeah, she could so get used to these kind of mornings.. Mia glanced at the clock and stood up. She gave her boyfriend the last kiss before she went to get her motorbike outfit and grabbed her helmet. She needed to hurry or else she would be late from school..

* * *

Minttu grinned when she looked outside from her window. She saw directly to Lotta's room and the girl was busy.. One of those mornings again.. Geez, her oldest friend was such bad tempered brat. She herself had been up two hours already. Her boyfriend had decided that it was a great idea to come and wake her up at 5 am. Well, now her boyfriend lied unconscious on the floor, with a big bumb on his head.

Her name was Niitty Minttu, a 16 years old teenage girl. She had almost purple hair that reached her shoulders. She dyed her hair quite often, and this time she had decided to dye it purple. She was a freshman in high school. She had known Lotta ever since they both had been only one year old toddlers. They had become neighbours at the age of three, and they had been best friends all the way to the junior high. They had been in seperated classes and soon their friendship had somehow died.. She had moved on and had a new best friend.. or she had have quite a few best friends after Lotta. The short haired girl instead seemed to change into a hermit, for she had cut off all of her friendships because of some serious quarrel. She once heard her talking about it. It seemed that first she had quarrelled with only three of her friends, but those three were the most popular girls in their old class, so very soon Lotta had been abandoned by her old friends. Even thought the quarrel was now over, Lotta had moved on.. Or so Minttu liked to believe.

The truth was that Minttu often saw how Lotta glanced longingly outside her window.. Always looking at Minttu's window. Usually she would also shed a tear or two before she would turn off the lights and go to sleep. Minttu never mentioned about it to Lotta, and neither did she mention that she also always watched Lotta. Still, it had been too long already, so there was no way they could revive their old friendship. With a sigh, Minttu walked out of the house to her scooter. She needed to go to school..

* * *

Janika yawned and rubbed her eyes. She was sleeping over at her boyfriend's house and she wasn't going to go school.. But for some reason she had woke up early so she decided to go after all. She would be kicked out soon, if she didn't pull herself together. With another yawn, Janika got dressed and quietly left the apartment.

Koistinen Janika was 17 years old girl, a fresman in high school. She had a blond iroquis, but she never bothered to put it up. Her face was full of piercings, for she had two on her lower lip, but she had scars all around her lip because she had changed the places of her piercings quite many times, her ears were full of piercings and she was stretching two of them, she had an unicorn piercing too. Her friend, Lotta, always complained about her piercings.. and her hair color. She changed that quite often too. Just a month ago she had a pink, green and blue iroquis, but she had gotten bored with that.

Janika put her mp3 player on and flinched when the music suddenly bursted out of the headphones. She had forgotten that she had turned the volumes to the max yesterday.. _Oh what the heck.. _she thought and kept walking towards the bus stop. She was cursing under her breath.. why on earth had she picked a high school so far away?

* * *

Lotta wanted to groan when her teacher was preaching.. again! Sure Lotta wasn't that hardworking student, but come on, did that man get some twisted pleasure by rambling with a loud voice like that. As if anybody even took him seriously anymore. She and all her classmates knew that most of the time, their form teacher was an easy-going guy despite his scary looks.. The guy was huge, had a big stomach, no eyebrows and he was a bald. He also had a loud voice, but usually he just fooled around, pulling some crazy stunts ever so often.

The classroom opened and closed with a loud bang and a flushed and panting Jenna quickly sat next to Lotta.

"So nice of you to join me today.. You really should learn how to use an alarm clock.." Lotta muttered. Jenna let out a groan and took a bottle of water. Lotta wordlessly fished a packet of pain killers from her bag. With a mutual sigh, They both took a pill and flushed it down with water. Both of them were always having a headache.. and they probably were addicted to the painkillers at some level..

"Lotta, Jenna, 'The big man' wants to talk with you two. Go to his office." Their teacher said at the end of the class.

"I wonder what _führer _wants.. We didn't do anything right?" Lotta mused aloud. Jenna just shrugged her shoulders and followed Lotta to their department head's office. A man with a dark brown hair and eyeglasses greeted them.

"Lotta, remember when you mentioned that some of your friends were able to speak fluent japanese? Well, I'm glad to inform you two that you're going to study in japan for a year. That includes the three other girls. They've been informed already and they are arriving here today.. Oh it looks like they are here already!" Lotta and Jenna turned around and saw three girls standing outside of the office. Jenna didn't know anyone else but Janita, but Lotta grinned and went to catch up with her friends.

* * *

"Minttu come on already. The others are waiting!!" Lotta cheerfully yelled to her oldest, and sadly still, best friend. Minttu had slept over at Lotta's place. Unlike the normal grumpy Lotta, the girl was bouncing around and checking their bags so that they had everything they needed. Minttu let out a giggle as she watcher her friend's fooling around. It had been a while since she had saw the girl so excited.

Lotta burst into laughter when she saw the rest three of her friends. They were one personal-looking group. Minttu had dressed into a denim miniskirt and black leggings. She had white ballerinas as her shoes and she had a white tank top and a denim jacket on top of it. She also had perfect make up and she was wearing huge sun glasses.

Mia was wearing black sweatpants, black turtleneck. A pair of black running shoes and she had her reading glasses on. Her hair was on a high ponytail of course.

Janika was wearing a pair of ripped black pipe jeans, two numbers too small, ripped yellow shirt with a 'Sex Pistols' logo. 'Never mind the bollocks, here's the SEX PISTOLS' it said. She also had a pink denim vest on, with a 'Misfits' tag on the back. She had blackened her eyes with a eyeliner. She also had red converse shoes on.

Jenna was wearing light blue jeans, a gray and black striped long sleeved shirt and a leather jacket. She also was wearing her glasses, for she was as blind as a bat without them. Actually, all of the girls had glasses, but only Jenna used them all the time. Minttu, Lotta and Mia had only reading glasses and Janika used contacts.

Lotta herself was wearing her two sizes too big jeans, a t shirt with a big picture of Sid Vicious smoking.. either it was only a tobacco or it was weed.. On top of her t shirt she had a black hoody. She had spent nearly two minutes in front of the mirror, so her messy hair had a bit of wax in it and she had put her 'party make-up' on.. Meaning, she had touched her eyes with an eyeliner, she had some mascara and a bit of powder on her face. They really were all looking nothing alike..

* * *

"ORA YOU GUYS!! CAN YOU PLEASE BE A BIT FASTER?? WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!" Ryuzaki Sumire barked from the door to the boy's locker room. Her regulars were way too slow! They were supposed to go to welcome the five new exchange students.. Geez, her regulars could be so annoying..

Tezuka was the first one to come out of the locker room. He briefly told that they were having some trouble with Kikumaru's shirt. Ryuzaki let out a sigh and glanced at her granddaughter. Sakuno would also come to welcome the exchange students.. Somehow Sumire knew that something bad was going to happen.. It wouldn't be too good idea to put six girls and eight boys in the same house without any supervision! Now she only had to tell the regulars that..

After ten minutes, the locker room's door burst open and the rest seven guys stormed out of there. Ryuzaki let out a silent groan.. Momoshiro and Kaidoh were fighting.. AGAIN, Kikumaru was glomping Echizen.. AGAIN, Fuji giggled sadistically and snapped pictures.. AGAIN, Inui was trying to make everybody drink his horrible juices.. AGAIN! The only normally acting one was Oishi, who stood next to Tezuka and sighed...

* * *

"Ooishi, where are they?! Is their plane landed already?" Kikumaru yelled to his doubles partner's ear.

"Yes.. it landed two minutes ago.."

"NYAH SO WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"Eiji.. it takes a while to get their luggages.."

"Momo-sempai, let go of me.." Echizen said with a tint of fury in his voice.

"Not a chance Echizen.. brat.." Momoshiro grinned to his kouhai.

"Fshuu.. baka peach.." Kaidoh hissed.

"OI MAMUSHI, WANT TO FIGHT?!"

"OH YOU'RE ON!!"

"Saa Inui.. I wonder if this is going to be as tasty as your last juice." Fuji chuckled with a steaming mug in his hand.

"I believe it is.. This is my latest 'Green Cow Special Dream Remix'.." Inui's glasses flashed.

"Ah, it really is tasty! I recomment this!"

"..." Inui sweatdropped..

"A-anou.. Mitsu-niisan.. Do you think that the girls will like me?" Sakuno asked with a soft voice.

"Aa." Was Tezuka's blunt answer.

"S-So you think that I'll be able to make some new friends?"

"Aa."

"Do you think that.."

"Aa.." Tezuka let out a sigh. Sakuno was way too insecure girl..

* * *

"Minttu, do you think that there'll be some good looking guys?" Lotta asked with a wide grin.

"I don't care, I have a boyfriend." Minttu said with a giggle.

"What about you Janika? Ready to dumb that Polish boy?" Lotta's grin turned into smirk.

"No way, my Darian is all I need, thank you very much." Janita said with a scowl.

"You're no fun.. Jenna? Peltonen?"

"I'm taken.. no way any of those guys are as wonderful as my Jani.." Mia said, going all lovey-dovey mode.

"I think I'll pass.. They're too young for me.." Jenna muttered. She refused to date anyone who wasn't at least two years older than her..

"Geez.. And I'm a real asexual.. This'll be 'fun' year.. GOD not only I'm the youngest one, but I'm also the only virgin here!"

* * *

"..GOD not only I'm the youngest one, but I'm also the only virgin here!" Someone said with a loud voice. All the regulars turned their heads towards the voice. They saw an.. interesting looking group of girls.. They were all pretty, some of them a bit more good looking than the others. One of the girls was maybe a bit too plump, the other one was scary as hell, two were really beautiful and one was wearing way too big clothes.. but she was a real cutey. (hmph, don't laugh, I am)

"Ah, I guess you are our welcome committee.. Nice to meet you, I'm Lehtinen Lotta, call me Lotta or else.." She muttered the two last words..

"Hi I'm Niitty Minttu, please call me Minttu.. or else.." She too muttered the last two words.

"Koistinen Janika, call me Janika.. yoroshiku.." Janika said with a scowl.

"Peltonen Mia, you can call me either Peltonen or Mia.." Mia said with a kind smile.

"Haapalahti Jenna, I'd prefer if you all just called me Jenna." Jenna said with a stiff smile. She wasn't comfortable with talking to strangers.

"Hi there kids. I'm Ryuzaki Sumire, call me Ryuzaki-sensei or obaa-chan. Welcome to Japan." Ryuzaki said with a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu, the captain of the school's tennis team.."

"NYAH I'M KIKUMARU EIJI, CALL ME EIJI NYAAAH YOU'RE ALL SO CUUTE!!"

"Fshuu.. Kaidoh Kaoru.."

"Hey there, I'm Momoshiro Takeshi, but Momo is just fine!"

"Hmm.. I'm Fuji Syuusuke, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hello, I'm Oishi Shuichiro, the vice-captain of our tennis club."

"Echizen Ryoma.."

"My name is Inui Sadaharu, yoroshiku. How about a glass of my Inui Juice?"

"A-anou.. My name is Ryuzaki Sakuno, please call me Sakuno.. N-nice to meet you all."

"**Wow, so there actually is a school full of hotties.. Why in our school there's only ugly boys?**" Lotta said in finnish and grinned to Jenna.

* * *

Führer is germany and means 'leader' :D We actually do call him by that name..

And me and my friends aren't fluent in japanese. Geez, I barely know ten words, the others even lesser.. That's fiction..

**In next chapter:**

_"Hmm.. Interesting.. They're somehow all different in some way.. Just how did they become friends?" Fuji asked with his trademark smile.__  
"According to my data, They are all Lotta-san's friends."_

_"Soo.. where is this house exactly?" Lotta broke the silence. Ryuzaki smirked and guided everyone to the small bus. She drove them out of the town center, but not that far from their future school. Lotta's grin widened..  
"OH HELL NO! THIS IS SO COOL!!" She yelled cheerfully and hopped out of the still moving bus._


	2. The terror begins

Yaay I'm on fire! I managed to write this in such a short time! So in this chapter there'll be alot more about me.. It might seem a bit angsty, but I'm perfectly happy with my life. Oh yeah, there will be alot of singing in this fic.. mostly because I sing all the time.. oh my poor, poor friends and family. Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, or my friends.. well I do own them.. or the finnish band called 'Apulanta'

* * *

"Nyah what did she say?" Kikumaru whispered to Oishi, who just shrugged. He didn't speak finnish. Ryuzaki was the only one who actually undestood finnish and burst into laughter. Lotta stared her with a grin. _Hoo? Someone actually understands finnish? Niice.._

Inui was flipping through his notebook. He had gathered some basic data on these girls. He showed them to Fuji, who was standing next to him

**Name: **Lehtinen Lotta

**Age: **16

**School: **Freshman in technical school, studing to become a HPAC installer

**Family: **A big brother, little brother, mother and father. Really close with her father and big brother, some problems

with her little brother and mother. Big brother has a family of his own and one child.

**Status: **Single, she hasn't showed any interest in boys or girls ever since her fisrt year in junior high.

**Friends: **Has few friends, but doesn't see them that often. The only one she sees regurarly is Enna, her classmate.

**Name: **Haapalahti Jenna

**Age: **18

**School: **A fresman in technical school, studying to become a HPAC installer

**Family: **A little brother, parents divorced, both of them have new lovers. Adores her father and big brother, doesn't get

along with her mother. Has a dog.

**Status: **Single, ended a relationship two months ago. Has a long history with both males and females.

**Friends: **Has few friends, sees them every once and a while.

**Name: **Niitty Minttu

**Age: **16

**School: **A freshman in high school.

**Family: **Has a big brother and two big sisters, mother and father. The only child who still lives home. Gets along with

all of her family members.

**Status: **Has a boyfriend. They have dated a year and a half,

**Friends: **Has alot of friends. Very popular.

**Name: **Peltonen Mia

**Age: **17

**School: **A freshman in high school, but is dropping out.

**Family: **Has two big brothers, mother and father. The only child who still lives home. Gets along with all of her family

members.

**Status: **Has a boyfriens. They have dated six months.

**Friends: **Has alot of friends. Very popular.

**Name: **Koistinen Janika

**Age: **17

**School: **A freshman in high school, is in danger of being kicked out.

**Family: **Has a halfbrother, parents divorced, mother married another man, but they divorced, both of them have new

lovers. Gets along with his father, but not with the rest of her family.

**Status: **Has a boyfriend. They have dated almost a year.

**Friends: **Has alot of friends, but not that popular amongst them.

"Hmm.. Interesting.. They're somehow all different in some way.. Just how did they become friends?" Fuji asked with his trademark smile.

"According to my data, They are all Lotta-san's friends."

* * *

Lotta saw how the two guys, Inui and Fuji, were reading a notebook. She wanted to know what they were reading, but that would be way too weird. Lotta was a bit more aloof when she didn't know the people she was hanging with. Right now she just wanted to get the hell out of there so she could go and be her true bratty self with her friends. She also noticed that Jenna was feeling higly uncomfortable, so Lotta wanted to get her out of there as well..

"So Ryuzaki-sensei, where are going to stay? We really need to get some sleep, for the trip was a bit tiring." Lotta asked as polite as possible.. 'Tell me where we live, I want to get away from you guys right now' was the translation in Ryuzaki's mind. She smirked and ordered everyone to gather around.

"So, as my granddaughter and Tezuka already knows, for some reason, you all are going to stay in a same house the whole year.." Sakuno blushed, Tezuka stayed as stoic as ever, Oishi paled, Fuji opened his eyes, Eiji's jaw hang on his knees, Momoshiro's eyes were the size of a tennis ball, Echizen stared in front of him blankly, Kaidoh let out a loooong hiss, Inui was writing into his notebook, Minttu and Mia looked at eachothers in shock, Janika glared at everyone, Lotta and Jenna just shrugged. They were used to be around guys..

* * *

"Soo.. where is this house exactly?" Lotta broke the silence. Ryuzaki smirked and guided everyone to the small bus. She drove them out of the town center, but not that far from their future school. Lotta's grin widened..

"OH HELL NO! THIS IS SO COOL!!" She yelled cheerfully and hopped out of the still moving bus. They were in the yard of a huge onsen. Even the guys were staring at the place in wonder.

"Listen now brats! You'll be staying here, you'll do all the housework by yourselves, you're making all the food by yourselves, you'll wrote a list of supplies you need twice in a week and I'll bring them to you. So we are seeing eachother twice a week outside the school. Every morning there will be a bus picking you up to school. I'll leave now.. BEHAVE YOURSELF ALL OF YOU!!" Ryuzaki barked and left the large house.

"I'm so gonna take that room!!" Lotta exclaimed suddenly and stormed to a beautiful western-styled room. It had pink walls, white princess bed, white wardrobe, white desk and a pink chair. There was one huge window with a mesmerazing scenery. Lotta grinned happily and jumped to her new bed. It was soft and bouncy, just the way she liked.

Jenna conquered the room next to Lotta's room. It too was western-styled room. It had dark purple walls, white wardrobe, black desk, white bed and chair. There was also a fuzzy light purple carpet in the middle of the floor. She had a bit smaller window, but she had the same scenery.

Minttu took a room opposite Lotta's room. That room too was western styled with lime green walls, white bed, forest green desk and wardrobe and a white chair. It had two normal sized windows with a great scenery. Minttu sighed in satisfaction and tested her bed. It was perfect.

Janika decided to share a huge room with Mia. They had plain white walls, crimson red beds, darker red wardrobes and black desks. The chairs were the same crimson red as the bed. They had a huge window that almost covered the whole back wall. Both of them immediatelly called to their boyfriends..

Sakuno was in the room next to Minttu. Her room had light blue walls and nice wooden bed. Her wardrobe was also wooden coloures, while her desk and chair were darker shade of blue. Sakuno was feeling a bit nervous about this whole living together thing. Maybe the girls would hate her and then she would be all alone.. She had always been shy, but ever since Tomoka abandoned her, Sakuno has been bullied at school.

Eiji and Oishi shared a room, Fuji and Inui another, Echizen, Momoshiro, Kaidoh and Tezuka had all single rooms. All the rooms were mix of traditional japanese and modern western bedroom. They all had futons, but they were placed on top of a podium, making them look like beds instead. They all had desks and wardrobes too.

* * *

Besides the bedrooms, the house had 8 bathrooms, two inside baths, two outside baths, a huge living room, big kitchen and large dining hall. Right now everyone were sitting in huge couches in the living room, for Tezuka had called them all there. Lotta, Jenna and Minttu were sitting (more like lying) on one sofa, Sakuno, Janika and Mia shared the other, Fuji was sitting with Oishi and Eiji, Inui had seated in a chair, Tezuka was standing while Echizen sat between Momoshiro and Kaidoh, who were bickering as usual.

"We are living together a year, so we need rules. First of all, everyone gets along. NOBODY'S left alone. Secondly, No friends over the week days, no phone calls either. No fight over the computer, no watching television before the homework are done, everyone does their houseworks.." Tezuka was cut off by Lotta.

"Hey, who died and made you the boss? I didn't leave my school just so I can be ordered around by some guy. Firstly, I do invite anyone I want into MY house whenever I want, secondly, I AM going to use my own phone the way I want, I don't need to fight for the computer, for I have my own one, I WILL watch television whenever I fucking feel like it thank you very much. You're not our boss. I'm going to my room, for I have work to do. Don't interrupt me before the dinner.. except my friends can come whenever they want. That means you too Sakuno." Lotta said the last sentence with a wink and marched to her room and slammed the door shut.

The four girls all burst into laughter..

"Alright Jenna, you owe me 500 yen. She did snap before the dinner!" Minttu grinned to the girl next to her.

"Oh man.. Those guys must be really annoying for she hasn't snapped to any of our classmates yet!" Jenna groaned and handed 500 yen to Minttu.

"She hasn't?! My gosh what's wrong with her? Are we talking about the same girl who was feared by the guys back in home?" Mia said with a wide grin.

"Something must have happened.. Could it be L-O-V-E?" Janika asked with a smirk.

"No way, this is LOTTA we're talking about! The last time she had a _crush_ was when we were sophmores in junior high! Remember that punk rocker who turned into fruit cake boy? He had a girlfriend back then so Lotta just forget him." Mia exclaimed. The guys were listening them with a shock.

"Saa.. why don't you all tell us more about Lotta-san.. and about you too.." Fuji asked with his trademark 'friendly but deadly' smile.

"Umm.. I think I'll go to see Lotta.. I bet she's drawing again!" Jenna suddenly said and excused herself.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Minttu asked from Mia and Janika. Both of them just shrugged. They had only met her a month ago.. The rest of them had been in the same junior high with Lotta, so they all knew eachothers somehow. Mia and Minttu were friends, but Janika had mostly hung with Lotta until she met her new friends..

"So you want to know about our little Lotta huh? Well that's gonna be.. interesting." Janika said with a smirk.

"Hmm? How's that? She looks pretty normal to me.. except her style is a bit.. unique.." Fuji said and smiled.

"There's absolutely nothing normal about that girl.. Well let's start with our childhood. We used to be best friends.. She was just crazy.. I mean all the things we did before we started grade school.. There was never one boring day with her.. I don't want to talk about those days that much.. they're bit embarrassing.." Minttu started with a nostalgic smile.

"Why aren't you two best friends anymore nyah?" Eiji asked with curiosity. All of the regulars, even Echizen and Tezuka, were listening the story with a great interest. Inui was writing all down to his beloved notebook..

"Well, let's talk about that later.. Anyway, we were on the same grade the whole grade school.. She never did her homework and truth to be told, me neither.. We had detention almost everyday, either together or apart. Even if she didn't have detention, she always waited for me.. and I waited her. She also was a mastermind of a lot of things.. Including beating our kouhais, fighting with the boys of our class, playing truth or dare with the boys.." Minttu blushed at the memory..

"Me and Janika met her at junior high. She was walking all alone for the entire day. She did have company on the lunch thought.. her ex boyfriend who still is her friend, was kind enough to sit with her.." Mia started, but was interrupted by Momoshiro.

"So why was she alone? From Minttu-san's words I thought that she had many friends."

"When she graduated from grade school, she had a huge fight with three the most popular girls in their class.. All her 'friends' abandoned her because they wanted to be friends with the popular ones.. Even one of her closest friends, her name is Milka, abandoned her even thought Lotta had stand up to her when Milka herself was hated by the three girls.. " Janika said with a accusing tone. She glared at Mia and Minttu, for they had abandoned Lotta too..

"And she still took Milka back about month after the beginning of the school term.. Even thought we didn't want her to be with us.. Lotta still insisted that we would be friends with Milka. You see, me, Janika and our friend Minna, were her only friends through the junior high.." Mia added, glaring at Minttu..

"Nyah that's just so wrong!" Eiji exclaimed and looked like he wanted to punch someone right that second.

"Yes it is.. But still even thought she had the two of you as her 'friends' you," Minttu pointed at Mia, "abandoned her as well because you wanted to have more friends. And you," she pointed at Janika, "you too abandoned her when you found your new friends. When was the last time you hung out with Lotta?"

The regulars and Sakuno listened quietly as the three girls were bickering in loud voice. _They were right.. there's nothing normal about that girl.. affecting them like that.._ Fuji thought.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP?! I'M NOT SOME FUCKING CHARITY CASE! YOU GUYS DON'T NEED TO ACCUSE EACHOTHERS ALRIGHT?! Geez, And I thought I was the brat of this group!" Lotta yelled from the bottom of her lungs, and that was loud. The three girls stirred immediatelly while the regulars and Sakuno flinched.

"What a headache.. Listen now, We all fell apart because I like being a hermit. I like being alone. It's not your fault. Geez.. I'm going out!" She yelled and stormed out of the house. Moment later she disappeared to the forest.

* * *

"Did she just go to the forest?" Janika asked. The girls sighed in defeat.

"Now there's no way to find her.. We'll just have to wait until she comes back.. I need to call to Jani.." Mia said and went to her and Janika's room. All the girl disappeared into their rooms, leaving only Sakuno and the regulars to the living room.

Sakuno looked down and twirled her fingers. She was nervous because she thought that the girls probably didn't like her at all, leaving her like that.. Her eyes watered a bit. She fought them back and stood up.

"A-anou.. I think I'll start preparing the dinner now.." She said softly and disappeared to the kitchen.

* * *

Jenna heard a soft sob coming out of the kitchen. She went in and saw Sakuno sitting on the floor, crying.

"What's wrong Sakuno? Are you hurt?" Jenna asked with a soft voice. Sakuno jerked her head up and saw Jenna's plump frame in front of her. She shook her head and wiped her tears away.

"N-no it's nothing.. Jenna-san." She said in a quiet voice. Jenna frowned at her, but decided to let it be. She herself had been feeling like that way too many times, so she knew that just a presence of the other person was enough to comfort.

"Hey, how about I'll help you to prepare the dinner? I love to cook!" Jenna asked with a kind smile.

"Really? I would love that!" Sakuno beamed.

* * *

Lotta cursed out loud. She was having a panic attack, or as she liked to call, a cry attack. It wasn't the first time and she knew it wouldn't be the last time she would randomly burst into tears. That sobbing could go on forever.. Usually it took about two hours in the forest before she would calm down and stop crying.. And another hour so she could compose herself and face the world without sobbing.

She was sitting on the ground, her back leaning against a big tree and her knees were pressed against her chest. She was quietly waiting until her tears would stop. She thought about the last time she had had that big cry attack. She was in the third grade in grade school, having a fun day with her friend, whose name was also Lotta, and their boyfriends. Suddenly she had felt the urge to ran into the forest. She remembered how Lotta and her own boyfriend tried to caught her, but she was way too fast. Three hours later she had come back from the forest and her boyfriend was there waiting for her.

Oh wait, the last time was when she was in fifth grade, going to sixth grade. It was a summer break and she had been in an amusement park with her friend. They had met there two boys around their age. It hadn't been very nice first meeting.. The boys had been making faces to Lotta and her friend when they were on a merry-go-round. When they had got off the device, Lotta had said 'Fuck you' to the boys. They had saw eachother later on that day and had somehow befriended. They spent the rest of the day to hung out and had a great time. They exchanged their phone numbers before they aparted.

The next day Lotta's phone had rang non-stop. Both of the boys had confessed to her and were bombering her with questions.. 'Who do you like more?' 'I love you, will you be my girlfriend?' and suddenly she just stopped answering to her phone, for she had started to cry like there was no tomorrow. That one lasted a bit longer because she didn't have a forest to ran in..

"Guess it's time to head back home.. the dinner should be ready now.." Lotta said with a sigh and stood up.

* * *

When Lotta stepped inside the house, her friends and some sharp eyed fellows like Tezuka, Fuji and Echizen saw immediatelly that the girl had been crying. Eiji would've notice it too, if he wouldn't been too busy eating his sushi.

"Another of those attacks?" Minttu asked quietly. Lotta just nodded and joined everyone to the table.

The dinner was really loud.. the guys were engrossed to talk about tennis while the girls were telling about their lives in Finland to Sakuno, who listened with round eyes. Sakuno briefly told about her life and about Tomoka.

"No way! What a bitch! Oh just you wait.. If I'll ever see her.. Right Janika?" Lotta exclaimed in loud voice, drawning everyone's attention to them. Janika grinned and nodded. The other girls shook their heads. They all knew how violent Lotta was and when Janika started her new life, she had become quite tough too.

"A-anou.. please don't harm her.." Sakuno muttered quietly.

* * *

It was their first morning together.. Well, let's just say it didn't went all that well..

"ECHIZEN! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF THE BED NOW!" Momoshiro yelled to the sleeping boy.

"NYAAAH OISHI MY FAVOURITE TOOTHPASTE IS MISSING!! I LEFT IT BACK TO HOME!!" Eiji shrieked.

"FSHUUU INUI-SEMPAI TAKE THAT DRINK AWAY FROM ME!!" Kaidoh panicked.

"FUJI PUT THAT CAMERA AWAY NOW! 100 LAPS AROUND THE HOUSE!" Tezuka ordered the smiling tensai.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT THERE'S PEOPLE SLEEPING IN HERE?!" Lotta yelled from her room.

"LOTTA GET UP NOW! GEEZ WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FROM OUR FIRST DAY!" Mia shrieked.

"I DON'T FUCKIN CARE!! I'M NOT EVEN STUDYING IN HIGH SCHOOL!!" Lotta answered before she buried her head in her covers.

"GAAAH MIA WHERE IN THE HELL IS MY EYE LINER?! AND WHAT'S WITH THIS LAME UNIFORM?!" Janika yelled from their room.

"AAARGH JUST BE QUIET ALREADY!! SOME OF US ARE STILL TRYING TO SLEEP!" Jenna yelled from her own room.

"EVERYONE, GET UP NOW OR ELSE YOU'LL BE RUNNING LAPS THE WHOLE YEAR!" Tezuka raged like a thunder.

"AS IF I WOULD OBEY YOU. SUCH AN EGOISTIC BASTARD!!" Lotta roared again.

"AHHAHHAA SHE CALLED BUCHOU 'AN EGOISTIC BASTARD'!!" Momoshiro snickered.

"MOMOSHIRO, 50 LAPS, NOW!"

* * *

After many difficulties all of them were sitting in the bus. Lotta groaned and hold her head. Jenna immediatelly offered her a water bottle. Lotta accepted it with a silent 'thank you' and took her pillercase out of her bag. Both of the girls took a pill and drank some water. Janika suddenly bopped behind them and she too took a piller. Mia had her own pillers and Minttu didn't need anything..

They were quite interesting group when they stepped out of the bus. Firstly, the Seigaku Regulars stepped out with all of them wearing a tired look on their faces, then Ryuzaki Sakuno stepped out of the SAME bus and then the five exchange students came out of the bus too.

Lotta had to giggle when she saw her friends. Minttu looked like perfect model student and popular girl with her perfect make-up and beautifully suiting school uniform. Mia looked like a star athlete with her running shoes and shorts she was wearing under her skirt. She also had a black tie instead of the pink bow.. Jenna was wearing the boy's uniform, Janika had ripped her uniform and was wearing a punk-styled tie. She also had some heavy chains in her skirt and she had put her iroquis up. She had her normal heavy make-up and a scowl on her face. Lotta instead had absolutely no make up, she was wearing the guys uniform too, but she had wrapped her pants legs up to her knees. Her short hair was messy.. and she was wearing her old, dirty and broken shoes. They were her work shoes..

"My don't we look dashing today.. Ugh.. I thought I'd never have to set a foot into a high school.." Lotta muttered the last part. Minttu patted her back in a comforting way. After that, they walked inside of the school.

* * *

Minttu and Lotta were on the same class with Sakuno, the class 1-2. Mia and Janika were on the class 1-4 with Echizen and Jenna was stuck in class 3-1 with Inui and Tezuka. Things in class 1-2 didn't start all that great..

"Hey look, it's that pathetic Ryuzaki-baka.. I heard she actually slept with Ryoma-sama and Tezuka-sama!" Some girl snickered to her friends. Sakuno immediatelly looked down and tried to ignore them. Lotta on the other hand, didn't accept bullying at all. She walked to the group of girls and glared them with freezing hatred.

"Geez.. Get a life you idiot. And if you ever again say something bad about my friend Sakuno, I will personally beat

you two until your faces looks like a slice of abused pizza.." She said with so icy voice, that even Minttu felt fear.

* * *

Mia and Janika sat next to Echizen, which caused some glaring from many girls. Janita just shot them middle finger and Mia just ignored them. She could only hope that this high school would be more interesting than the high school back at home. Janika kind of hoped the same, althought she was pretty sure she wouldn't go to school that often..

"Urgh.. I kind of start to understand why Lotta chose technical school.. She always brags how awesome the teachers and the classes are.." Janika said to Mia and Echizen.

"She goes technical school? Why not high school?" Echizen asked.

"She hates to study and she knows what she will do after the graduation, so it was pretty simple choise for her." Mia answered.

"Well, it's not like she _hates_ to study.. She's just too lazy to do that. I think the last time she studied for an exam was.. dunno, maybe back in grade school?" Janika corrected.

* * *

Jenna cursed inside her mind. Why in hell she had agreed to this whole exchange student thingy? The high school just wasn't her place anymore.. Geez, she already had to drop out twice, why can't she just forget high school? Oh well, knowing Lotta, the two of them would skip the school quite often..

"Ah Jenna-san, would you like to taste my newest juice? It's really healthy." Inui suddenly bopped behind her. Jenna let out a suprised gasp. She eyed the drink carefully.. No way in hell she would drink that.. Why was that drink golden anyway? Was that.. Jenna was sure there was something still alive in that mug..

_I'm so gonna die..._

* * *

It was lunch.. finally! The six girls met up at the roof where they ate their lunch boxes. Soon enough the regulars started to show up one by one, all of them carrying a lunchbox. Sakuno had spent the entire morning to make lunch to everyone.

"Okay, this is officially my first and last day in high school.. It's boring as hell! I can only imagine how Eki (her bald teacher) and _führer _are bickering amongst themselves.." Lotta whined.

"_Fürher_? You mean that department head of yours?" Janika asked. Lotta and Jenna nodded.

"You have to go to school, Lotta-san.." Oishi said with a friendly tone. Lotta just snorted at that.

"Me? Going to school? Not gonna happen.. Right Jenna?" She grinned to her friend, who nodded and smiled back. Suddenly Lotta's phone rang.

"**Hi there Eki! Why are you calling to me?"**

"_**Did you really think that you two were going to slack off a whole year? Keep dreaming.."**_

"**So unfair.. You're sending us tasks?"**

"_**Yeah, check you're e-mail once you're back from school. Everything you need are in the warehouse."**_ And with that they ended the call. Jenna and Lotta were grinning like there would be no tomorrow while the other exchange students just shook their heads. Minttu quickly translated the phonecall to the rest.

* * *

The last class of the day ended finally. The five girls gathered into the music room while Sakuno went to her tennis practise. The regulars also, obviously went to train.

"Hey, how about some jamming girls? We do have a basist, a drummer and a quitar player in the house. Me and Minttu will sing with pleasure, right?" Lotta asked with a grin and nudged Minttu. With her words, Jenna started to tune the bass and Janika grabbed the electric quitar and started tuning it. Mia tested the drums while Lotta and Minttu started to bind up the microphones. The two girls sat down on the consoles while Jenna and Janika sat on top of their sound amplifiers.

"So what should we sing? Anything that everybody can play and sing?" Lotta asked.

"How about "Ilona (a finnish girl's name)" from 'Apulanta (a finnish rock band)?" Jenna suggested, for it was the only song she could play without any notes. Janika and Mia nodded their approval.

"Minttu you do know the words right?" Lotta asked with a smirk. Minttu stuck out her tongue. And with that, they started playing.

**I can't always understand you  
You could've at least try  
Even thought it sometimes feels like****  
Everything's in vain.**

**You tried to explain to me  
It's meaningless to keep on living  
I wanted to be your reason  
To live for tomorrow**

**You were a butterfly whose wings  
Didn't carry that far  
You got tired in the bathroom  
Now every time I look up to the stars  
And I see your face in there  
I fall in love all over again..**

**You didn't want me to your world  
Even though I tried to love you so  
You said it's better for me  
You didn't want to harm me**

**Yesterday when I saw you crying  
I knew you were going away  
Your eyes were blank  
Sleep soundly my little one**

**You were the butterfly whose wings  
Didn't carry that far  
You got tired in the bathroom  
Now every time I look up to the stars  
And I see your face in there  
I fall in love all over again..**

**All over again..  
I fall in love all over again..**

"Well that went well, don't you think so? How about another one then huh?" Lotta asked with a grin. Minttu, Mia and Janika all nodded in agreement, but Jenna shook her head.

"That's the only song I can play without notes. I'll just listen you guys."

"Come to sing with us." Lotta said, almost ordered.

"I can't sing at all and you know it."

"Well who cares?"

"I do."

So in the end Lotta lose the battle and Jenna just listened them. After long quarrel, they decided to play 'Lost in the machine' by the same band.

**What's lost in the machine  
Can't be retrieved  
Consumed, used  
To feed the circle**

**Perhaps we relied too much on the idea  
That time would fix the thing  
We put effort into  
So much effort into**

**That we made it fall into pieces  
That what was meant to be beautiful**

**Pain dies by shouting  
Naked on the floor  
How long will it last  
No, we can't know that  
Who will get hurt and how much  
I guess that's what this is all about anymore  
When we've reached the point  
Where nothing is sure anymore**

**The longest hours of the world  
You'll be caught into their grip  
You'll carry them all the way to the end  
Although you might not even notice that**

**What's that Heaven like  
Heaven that was never discovered  
I've heard a lot about it  
Something even told by me**

**You can make it as far  
As you assure to yourself**

**One of us is unhappy  
Burnt but has no senses  
Regretting but faithless  
More than restless**

**Principle is absolute  
Justification is watertight  
Equation maybe impossible  
What do you mean by merciless**

**What do you mean by merciless**

**What do you mean by merciless**

**What do you mean by merciless**

**What do you mean by merciless**

**Pain dies by shouting  
Naked on the floor  
How long will it last  
No, we can't know that  
Who will get hurt and how much  
I guess that's what this is all about anymore  
When we've reached the point  
Where nothing is sure anymore**

**Pain dies by shouting  
Naked on the floor  
But how long will it last  
No, you can't know that**

"Ahh that felt good. Hey, we don't sound that bad together, how about it? Who wants to be in the band?" Lotta said with a grin. The girls burst into laughter, but still said 'yes' to Lotta's proposion. The girls were all too busy laughing to notice two familiar looking guys stalking their singing session..

* * *

Inui and Fuji were grinning happily. They had decided to 'collect some data' on the girls, as Inui and Fuji wanted to put it. Truth to be told, they were just two helplessly curious bunch of stalkers. The two males went to the courts thirty minutes late. Tezuka ordered them to run laps.

"So.. What do you think that those songs were all about?" Fuji asked while jogging next to Inui.

"I have no idea.. I need to gather some data on this one.. Maybe we could ask from Ryuzaki-sensei." Inui suggested.

"Ah, let's do that."

* * *

"Well guys.. I personally don't like the fact that you two were stalking our exchange students, but I guess I can translate this for you.." Ryuzaki said with a sigh and started to translate the finnish song into japanese. The lyrics were somehow much more deeper than either of the guys had been expecting..

* * *

The first song was translated by me, but the second song was fished from internet.

Fufufufuu I've always wanted to argue with Tezuka. Nobody ever does that because he's so scary..

Coming up next:

_"Finally.. Wash and chop those vegetables and put them to that huge bowl. Remember to peel the cucumbers.." Mia ordered without even glancing at the guy who had just stepped into the kitchen. Echizen blink couple of times.. What vegetables? Wash them how? Peel the cucumbers with what? Chop them with what?_

_"Anou.. I'm supposed to do what?" Echizen asked after few minutes. Mia stared at him for a while with disbelief._

_"You've.. never cooked before?" Echizen nodded dumbly. Mia let out a sigh. Well, she was used to work with childrer.._

_"Alright, let me show you. First of all.."_


End file.
